fabulous_angelasfandomcom-20200215-history
Allison Heart
*Homeplace: Little Creek Hospital *Years active: 2010 - present Info Allison Heart is a protagonist, actress, and character in Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears, and playable in Delicious Emily and Heart's Medicine series. She also made her cameo appearance in Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion, Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion and Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol, as well as Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets. In Hospital Heat, Allison with Connor have split up since she was in a love triangle. Personality Extremely Minimal Appearance Dr. Allison Heart is faced and dressed similar Zhang Ziyi's actress, and faced popularly opposite to Emily O'Malley, Angela’s sister. Allison wears a pink collar T-shirt with her doctor coat, and deep gray skirt with white high heels. Gallery Heart's_Medicine_Time_to_Heal_Cover.png|Moved to this by arrangement File:Time to Heal Test.png File:Allison and Connor.png File:Heart's Medicine Quote.jpg File:Heart's Medicine Time to Heal Teaser Poster.png File:Heart's Medicine Time to Heal Screenshot 1.jpg File:Heart's Medicine Famous Guest Star.jpg File:Heart's Medicine Time to Heal Coming Soon!.png File:Heart's Medicine Perform Tricky Treatments.jpg File:Coming Soon Like us on Facebook.png File:Heart's Medicine 6 Locations.jpg File:Daniel and Connor Appearance.jpg File:Heart's Medicine Out Now to Mobile.jpg File:Heart's Medicine X-ray match.jpg File:Who will win Allison's heart.jpg File:Heart's Medicine Out Now to Everyone.png Heart's Medicine Stickers.JPG|My team added this awesome iMessage sticker pack to Heart's Medicine - Time to Heal. Download or update this game to use all stickers for free! Will you let me know how you like it? Heart's Medicine Stickers 2.JPG|Favorite characters (Part 2). Allison Heart Similar Angela.JPG|Just like Amy Cares, Sally Milligan, Maggie Welles, and Paige O'Malley, so chatting with Emily O'Malley and her friends, this pose is similar as Angela Napoli, Emily’s sister. Allison Heart Stunning.PNG|Cool, Stunning, Awesome! In Challenge: Fabulous! Allison Heart Fancy!.JPG|Fancy, Amazing, Stylish, Beautiful! Even Fantastic! Allison Heart Fabulous!.jpeg|Fabulous, and Fabulicious! Just like Amy Cares: Purrfect, and Purrfectest! Awarded Apps.JPG|My game came Somclose to winning a Dutch Gaming Award, and now I have another chance! Steam is giving out awards for the best games, nominated by players, so I hope you will all nominate Time to Heal! ~Love, Allison Heart. Allison Heart Delicious Emily's Hopes and Fears.jpeg|Plays a role in Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears. Heart's Medicine Time to Heal.JPG|My Best Friends Ever! Hearts-Medicine-Time-to-Heal.jpg Allison Heart Profile Picture.jpg|Allison profile picture. Allison Heart Emergency Room.jpeg|Black Friday at the ER... (May your Black Friday be a lot safer than Angela's! Remember to wear your shoes with traction, and always be aware of your surroundings.) Allison Heart Apple.JPG|An apple a day... Allison Heart Halloween.JPG|What's halloween without a little FAKE BLOOD? Allison Heart World Animal Day.JPG|Happy World Animal Day! Heart's Medicine Time to Heal Nomination.JPG|My film was nominated in best casual film! Allison Heart Hug Doctor.JPG|Have you hugged a doctor today? Allison Heart Courageous Kind.JPG|Be courageous. Be kind. Allison Heart 4th of July.JPG|Have a safe 4th of July! Kelly Chen singing in the concert yesterday, Let's Celebrate! Allison Heart Spread the fun.JPG|Help spread the fun! Allison Heart 10000 Likes.JPG|10,000 Likes! Thank you! Allison Heart Introduction.JPG Angela Napoli Allison Heart Best.JPG|Best Black Friday Ever! ~Angela Napoli to Allison Heart Allison Heart December 2016.jpg|Mama! I saved a man! Allison heart Family.jpg|My "family"! I can't imagine celebrating Christmas without them! Who do you love to celebrate the holidays with? Allison Heart and Earl.jpg|C'mon Earl, just give it a chance! After all, you liked me after you got to know me a bit... Allison Heart Fell In Love.png|Allison Heart felling in love. Try as I might, I just can't get him out of my mind! Every time I pass him in the hall, my heart skips a beat! But how do I know if he's The One?? Valentine's Day Romance. Jenny Garcia News.JPG|Attention, everyone! Little Creek Hospital is flaming up! Caught in fiery blaze! I'm standing in front of Little Creek Hospital... ~Jenny Garcia Heart's Medicine Time to Heal Oliver Lab.jpg|Oliver! What have I told you about messing around in the lab! You could blow up the whole hospital.... now where is your cage? "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING" -Oliver, the guinea pig Allison Heart Surgery.Png|You should start feeling drowsy about now. ~David Quinn Allison_Heart_Tablet_iPad_Test.png|Do you want to be the first to test the new Heart's Medicine game?! This operation requires special tools; either an iPhone or iPad. We have limited space, so sign up now: https://playtest.typeform.com/to/WUOwJ9 David Quinn Table Flip Mason Hamilton.jpg|Ummmm... are we sure Dr. Quinn got the right medicine?.... :O File:Allison Heart Fabulous Pose.PNG|I'm fabulous, like Angela Napoli! ~Allison Heart Allison Heart 100,000 Likes.jpg|100,000 LIKES! You're the best! File:Heart's Medicine Hospital Heat Upcoming Questions.jpg|Do you have any burning questions about my new game? Now's the time to ask! �� I'll make sure my team answers the most popular ones! File:Hm2trophies.jpg|Preserving memories is important because you never know what's going to happen in the future. File:Heart's Medicine Hospital Heat Icon.JPG File:Heart's Medicine Hospital Heat Coming Soon.png Delicious Emily Apron Order Now.jpg Heart's Medicine Gift.JPG Heart's Medicine Hospital Heat Facebook Gameroom.JPG Dr Acula Test.jpeg|2017 Halloween Test Trivia *Allison’s eyes are similar to Mr. I (Eyeballs) in Super Mario 64. Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Delicious Emily characters Category:Heart's Medicine characters Category:Mary le Chef characters Category:Fabulous Angela characters Category:Dr. Cares characters